


super co-op play

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emu is there in spirit mostly but he's there, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: kiriya is trying to get his life back together, and parad is trying to figure his life out. and that means, at some point, figuring out this thing between each other.





	super co-op play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).



Kujo Kiriya should be used to waking up in the middle of the night to screams.

This is what he tells himself when the sharp sound of a screech yanks him from unconsciousness and catapults him back into the world of the living, legs twisting in the sheets as he falls off of the edge of the bed. He comes within a fraction of cracking his skull on the corner of the coffee table, and would that not just be the most ironic thing? Giving himself a dangerous and possibly fatal cranial fracture not two weeks after claiming his fragile humanity back. Emu would be so disappointed in him.

_ Emu. _ Kiriya shoves himself up, ignoring the slight ache in his shoulder where it made impact with the hardwood floor, and drags himself back up onto the mattress. It is only when he sees the body twisted up in the comforter that he remembers Emu is not here.

Parad is awake now. Kiriya can see that. He has his hands fisted up in the comforter and his face shoved into the pillow, his curls damp with sweat and plastered to his skull. Kiriya didn’t think Bugsters  _ could _ sweat but Parad is unique and strange and nothing like any of the others, something Kiriya thinks is because he and Emu live in such close proximity to one another. It’s like he learns humanity from them and then assimilates it into his coding.

Or some other bullshit. Kiriya sucks with computers and always has.

He is  _ woefully _ unqualified, therefore, to figure out how a Bugster is having  _ nightmares _ when Parad once told him that he never even had  _ dreams. _

“Parad.” The name trips over his tongue and he clears his throat roughly, his voice husky from sleep. He stretches out a hand and rests it on Parad’s shoulder, thumb stroking over the worn-thin t-shirt that Emu usually wears to bed but must have left behind when he packed. “Hey, you okay? Had a nightmare or something?”

“Sorry you fell off the bed.” Parad flinches away from him and Kiriya yanks his hand back automatically as if he’s been burned, not sure what else he can do.

He wonders what Parad’s nightmares are about, and  _ who _ they are about, and if he is afraid of humanity because humanity has managed to hurt him so many times when he thought he was stronger than them. “It’s fine, I’m fine. You were screaming. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m… I’m all right.” Parad sits up slowly, though his death grip on the comforter means it comes with him, and he hugs it tight around his body. He looks scared.

Kiriya studies his face, watches him half-bury it in the comforter and shudder. It’s a full-body movement, one that wracks his entire frame and maybe it yanks at Kiriya’s heart to have to see him like this. Just a little. Emu isn’t here, because if he was he would be the one handling this, but he’s at a medical conference this weekend, leaving them alone.

Gently, Kiriya brushes a few sweaty curls off of Parad’s forehead. “Hey, take a breath. Whatever it was, it’s gone. None of the shit that’s in your dreams can hurt you.”

“I know. I know.” Parad doesn’t sound like he believes it, though, and Kiriya can hardly blame him for that. He knows how harsh some nightmares can be. “M is fine, right?”

_ Oh. _ “Hold on. He’s probably still up at this ungodly hour because he’s an idiot.”

Kiriya’s phone is nearly dead because he forgot to plug it into the charger before passing out, but it has enough juice left for him to call Emu’s phone, holding the device out to Parad. “I’m gonna go start a shower for you so you can get cleaned up. You’re soaked.”

“Okay.” Parad isn’t looking at him, his eyes downcast, his focus on the phone.

So Kiriya gives them privacy and makes his way across the apartment to the bathroom, flicking on the lights and wincing in the bright white glow of them as he stumbles over to the shower. His legs are still half-asleep and have no desire to cooperate with him, but he forces them to move how he wants them to until his hand touches down on the shower handle. He gives it a violent twist to roughly the middle and then leans against the wall next to it, breathing a slow sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Emu used to joke after his own nightmares that living in an apartment where both people have PTSD is going to give them some sleepless nights, desperately clinging to some sense of humor in a bid to keep them both sane. Kiriya thinks they need to upgrade that to three people in as much as Parad counts as a person (and he does to Kiriya, he does now).

“Well,” he says to himself, his voice echoing faintly in the small space, “looks like we need to cash in on that therapy like Taiga said we should in the first place.”

He isn’t looking forward to that, but he kind of wants their lives back. Not necessarily back to normal, he just wants them  _ back. _

Parad shuffles into the bathroom a few minutes later, the comforter thankfully left behind and Kiriya’s phone nowhere to be seen. He looks exhausted. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks a mess, and Emu’s t-shirt is clinging to his chest in places. “Sorry. M is fine. I knew I was worrying over nothing.”

“Worry’s normal when you love someone.” Kiriya pats him awkwardly on the shoulder. He’s bad with emotions, with feelings in general. Emu is better at that because he’s so unpracticed at everything, is just himself through and through. “Hop in the shower and get cleaned up and we’ll go back to bed. Nightmares suck but you’re going to be fine.”

He isn’t expecting the moment when Parad’s head drops down onto his shoulder, but he does refrain from jumping too much. “Thanks. You can go back to bed.”

Kiriya should be more used to this now, he thinks. Parad has been a permanent fixture in their lives because Emu is in love with him, and because he and Emu are two halves of a whole. It is a miracle that Kiriya feels welcome here at all because the two of them complete each other, but Emu told him a long time ago that  _ want, _ not  _ need _ counts for a lot to him, and Kiriya never questions it. Why would he, when it means he can have Emu?

And for the most part, he never feels like a third wheel. He definitely is when they play video games because the two of them are in their own little world, but it’s just as much as Parad is when he and Emu talk about work. And when it comes to Parad, Kiriya really doesn’t mind him so much. He’s kissed him a few times. They’ve slept in the same bed together (usually with Emu in the middle for obvious reasons). They argue a lot because their personalities were just made to cause friction, but Kiriya doesn’t  _ hate _ him.

He thinks that living with Emu has softened his opinion on Parad a lot. Yeah, he tried to kill them, but he was just as manipulated as the rest of them were in the end. Kiriya would like to think that killing Dan Kuroto permanently saved them all some restless nights.

Kuroto killed him, which he can’t really forgive. He used Emu, which he will  _ never _ forgive. And he took someone like Parad, who knew nothing and no one other than the one boy whose soul he was born from, and twisted him into a monster just because he could.

There are a few text messages on his phone from Emu, which is now on the charger. Parad is thoughtful in his own ways. Kiriya sits down to read them.

_ I know it’s a lot to ask but please take care of him tonight? _

_ He had some really nasty dreams and I think he needs it. _

_ Of course. I don’t mind pulling my weight around here. _

_ Wanna tell me what’s going on with him? _

_ The same things we always have nightmares about. _

_ Each other dying. The world ending. The usual. _

_ I have to get to bed for my presentation tomorrow. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you, too. Sweet dreams. Kick ass at your presentation. _

_ I know you will. _

So Parad is having the same nightmares Kiriya is familiar with. That hurts to think about because he’s pretty sure he’s dreamed of Emu and Parad dying a thousand times.

_ Hope it was worth it, Prez, _ he thinks, the cynical turn of his thoughts inevitable as he sets his phone down and goes about righting the bed.  _ I hope it was fucking worth it. _

By the time Parad comes back into the bedroom, wearing Emu’s hilariously awful-looking gamer bathrobe, he looks better. Cleaned up, less tired, more aware of his surroundings and most importantly, less sad. Kiriya makes it a point to give him privacy while he gets dressed, pretending to fuck with his phone even though he’s only looking at Settings.

“Thank you for helping.” Parad sits down on what is technically his side of the bed and Kiriya glances over at him, confused. “I’m not used to having nightmares like that.”

_ Oh. _ Kiriya shrugs a shoulder. “Not a big deal to me. You had a bad dream, needed some help, it sucks. PTSD sucks. But you gotta get through it the best you can.”

“I finally get around to finding out how dreams work and they’re bad ones. I guess I deserve that after everything that happened.” Parad pulls his knees up to his chest and makes himself small, which is impressive because he’s taller than Kiriya. Taller than Emu even, all gangly long limbs. “Like it’s retribution because I’m part of the cause of it.”

So he’s saying it outright now. They’ve been quiet about it; Emu told Kiriya everything was sorted when he and Parad started working together, and Kiriya believed him. Never asked questions. He doesn’t need to now; they probably did sort things out and in the wake of the aftermath, the pain and suffering and struggle, Parad came to this conclusion himself.

Emu might not even know he feels this way. He can’t because he would have done something about it, and he would have told Kiriya so he could help do something about it.

“No. No, you didn’t. Okay, like, maybe a little, but you were being used just like the rest of us were.” Kiriya pulls himself up onto the mattress and yanks Parad up against his side, smoothing a hand up and down his back. Another of Emu’s t-shirts, he sees. Parad has no clothes of his own, but maybe Emu’s make him more comfortable. “I don’t blame you for the shit that went down. You didn’t know better. And you’re fixing it now that you do.”

Parad sniffles and Kiriya thinks  _ oh shit _ because crying just shuts him off mentally. Not that he’s turned on all the way right now as it is. “But I hurt so many people.”

“Yeah, but none of them are  _ dead _ dead. We got them back.” Kiriya cups his chin and makes Parad look at him, thumbing away a tear quickly before it can fall. “You’re doing the right thing now. The good thing. You see the truth and you’re working with the good guys. There’s no reason to keep feeling like a bad guy when you aren’t one anymore.”

“That’s much easier for you to say when it was all an act, Lazer,” Parad says stiffly.

Well, shit. He’s right there. “But it’s not the same thing. You’re doing your best, and we all really appreciate it. We’re all happy to have you on our side, and Emu loves you.”

“I know that. M is good.” Parad looks away from him, shaking Kiriya’s hand off. “What if I’d really hurt him? Really killed him? What if he wasn’t stronger than me when it counted?”

“But you didn’t. But he was. What ifs don’t matter now.” Kiriya is so bad at this. He fucking sucks at this and everyone would laugh at him if they had any idea how awful he was at helping his… Something. Roommate? Boyfriend? Boyfriend’s boyfriend? Out with the hard topics and questions. “You’re here with us and we want you here. So don’t second guess it.”

Parad nods a little and Kiriya yanks him loose from his little ball of sadness, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin in Parad’s fluffy soft curls. He can feel Parad tense up and expects him to jerk away and would let him if he wanted to, not keen on forcing the affection if he doesn’t want it— But Parad leans into him and wraps his arms around Kiriya’s, hands splayed across his back as he presses his face against Kiriya’s neck.

This is progress. This is much better than a moment ago, or at least Kiriya hopes so.

“You both want me here?” The question catches him by surprise and has him leaning back to look down at Parad, who blinks up at him. There are tears caught in his eyelashes.

“Of course.” Kiriya can see where this is going right away. He isn’t blind, and he isn’t  _ that _ stupid all things considered. “Emu wants you here. I want you here. And that’s not a pity thing. I really do genuinely enjoy your company and I want you here with us.”

“Okay.” Parad curls back into him, and Kiriya lets him, running his hands up and down his back. He thinks Emu would be proud of him for getting this far.

* * *

There is a weird, unspoken change between the two of them when Emu comes back. Neither of them really acknowledges it, but Parad thinks about it often enough that he’s surprised Emu doesn’t ask him outright what’s going on. Maybe he thinks he has no reason to, or that it’s none of his business, but Parad also feels like maybe Emu doesn’t mind? Maybe he’s guessed that something changed and he’s not unhappy about the change.

At any rate, Parad likes it. He isn’t used to it by any means. He’s used to Emu; the two of them are two sides of the same coin, the same soul, the same being. He thinks even if they hadn’t met the way they did, in some life they would have. What they are is bigger than the universe, bigger than Parad ever has enough words to describe.

Things with Kiriya are not like that. They’re quiet and pleasant and curious, and Parad is nothing if he is not curious. He wants to know as much as he can all the time.

“Hey, brat.” Kiriya gives him a kiss on the top of the head when he returns from work; Parad is intently trying to beat one of the new games Emu brought home. He’s further through it than Emu is, and they always compete to see who gets one hundred percent completion of all objectives first. “You’re not going to that competition with Emu?”

Parad shakes his head. “No. I don’t think N likes seeing me around that much.”

“She’s not happy you beat her. That’s all.” Kiriya shrugs his jacket off and hangs it up, then thunks down on the couch next to Parad. “So tell me what you’re playing. I can keep up.”

It’s little things like this, Parad thinks. Kiriya not batting a lash when Parad chooses to stay home when Emu comes off to a game competition (he’s tentative about them now, but he’s still good at games, and they encourage him to try if he wants to). Or Kiriya showing a general interest in what he’s doing even though most features tend to go over his head. Or the fact that he turns all the way around to look at Parad and his eyes don’t glaze over when the topic becomes less interesting to him. Kiriya is  _ trying _ at something.

Parad just has no idea what that something is. He’s still trying to learn to read him.

“Okay,” Kiriya says when he’s done talking. “Then fire up another controller. I’ll play with you. Even if I’m really fucking awful, it’ll get you farther in the story.”

Immediately, Parad perks up. “Sure! You should probably eat first. It’s pretty intensive.”

They break for food and then sit down to play together, and Kiriya is not  _ awful _ but he isn’t exactly  _ good _ either. He’s serviceable, which Parad appreciates. He likes playing with him because he’s animated and loud and he swears every time he almost dies and then  _ yells _ every time he actually dies, and Parad almost dies a few times because he’s too busy giggling at the way Kiriya gesticulates. This must be why Emu plays with him so much.

At the very least, they do finish faster than Parad would have alone. And then they get to the victory screen, Kiriya chucks the controller away so hard it bounces off the wall as he jumps up to scream in victory. Parad claps a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter, his eyes wet as he looks up at the human next to him. He can see what Emu sees in him.

“Emu can suck my dick,  _ we _ are the real team.” Kiriya grabs him by the wrist and hauls him to his feet, shoving Parad’s hand up above his head in victory. “We fucking  _ did _ it!”

Parad shakes his head at him, helplessly amused. “Do you even remember the name of the game we’re playing, or have you forgotten by now?”

“I don’t remember and I don’t care. We  _ won. _ ” And then Kiriya takes him by the face and kisses him, pulling Parad down pointedly to close the distance between them.

He expects a hard smack of a kiss but it softens against his mouth and Parad inhales sharply through his nose. They’ve kissed a few times, mostly with Emu between them and sometimes because Kiriya is just… Casually affectionate, and Parad likes affection. There’s something different in the air between them right now, something that makes his skin itch beneath his jacket and his hands curl in Kiriya’s stupid Hawaiian shirt.

When they lean back, Kiriya’s pupils are dilated. There’s a hot, hard flush along the sharp lines of his cheekbones, and when he exhales, it’s noisy and shaky. “Holy fuck.”

“Yeah.” Parad doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t think he has to say anything. “Should we…” He stops, because he doesn’t know what they  _ should _ do right now.

Kiriya finishes and answers the question for him. He moves fast, and Parad is faster but he doesn’t have any preparation for this. For Kiriya’s hands sliding up the backs of his thighs to bodily  _ pick him up,  _ hands digging into the flesh right under his ass. Parad almost flails before he remembers to wrap his legs tight around Kiriya’s waist to keep them both balanced, and it’s ridiculous. It’s stupid. He  _ hates _ how fit and strong Kiriya is.

Parad is stronger, and they both know it. He doesn’t have the same human limits. But he sets his arms carefully around Kiriya’s shoulders when Kiriya kisses him hard on the mouth.

“What do you want?” Kiriya looks at him and his gaze is sharp, but Parad doesn’t look away. He isn’t stupid. He knows what  _ explicit consent _ means and he knows what Kiriya is asking him. “I can set you back down or I can take you up to bed. It’s up to you.”

“Bed. Right now. Please.” Parad squeezes him around the waist to prove a point and Kiriya makes a small sound in the back of his throat before pivoting and heading upstairs.

He shouldn’t be able to clear the stairs safely with Parad in his arms like this but he does and he dumps him on the mattress as soon as they make it to the bed. His chest is moving a little faster than normal, but so is Parad’s. He can hear his own heartbeat in his ears because they have never done this before without Emu involved, but his blood sizzles with electricity and he wants it. He wants Kiriya and whatever else that entails.

“I want you here. You know that, right?” Kiriya grabs one of his hands, tangles their fingers together as he drags himself onto the mattress, settling between Parad’s legs. Into the space Parad makes for him. “You know I want  _ you, _ right?”

He’s talking about— “Yes, I know. I want to be here with you, and I want you, too.”

He sees a complex array of emotions cross Kiriya’s face before he mumbles  _ fuck _ and dives down, one hand tangling in Parad’s hair as he kisses him again. Kiriya has a nice mouth and a very active tongue, one that snakes into Parad’s mouth to curl against his own as he presses their bodies tight together. It makes Parad think of when there is almost no space between him and Emu and the temptation and possibility is right there, that they could be one person, one body, one soul. The comparison makes his world tilt on its axis.

“Look at me.” Kiriya cups his cheek and Parad leans into the touch, stupidly needy. Wanting the physical contact, and he doesn’t miss the way Kiriya’s breath hitches. “You want this?”

“Fuck me,” Parad tells him, short and sweet and simple. Kiriya  _ groans _ above him.

Their kisses are less messy now, less rough. Gentler, softer, like Kiriya is reigning himself in, and Parad appreciates it. He’s not afraid of rough sex and definitely never complained when Kiriya was fucking Emu into him, but this is the first time the two of them have ever been alone and part of him wants to savor it, to look back on it fondly and softly.

And he’s a little nervous, because Emu is not here to buffer for either of them.

Kiriya kisses him skillfully, cupping the back of Parad’s neck and holding him in place while their tongues curl together. It’s wet and hot and Parad is glad he does not  _ have _ to breathe because he doesn’t want to pull away from it. From the way Kiriya’s fingers creep into the curls on the back of his neck, or the way the other hand skims down to squeeze Parad’s hip. Keeping him close, not that Parad wants to go anywhere away from him right now.

When Kiriya drags his teeth over Parad’s lower lip, it makes him shiver. “I know you can just pixelate your clothes away but don’t take away the enjoyment of me stripping you.”

Parad laughs a little and shakes his head, letting it fall back against the pillow. “I won’t.”

“Good boy.” The praise draws a soft, small sound from the back of Parad’s throat and his cock twitches, and Kiriya smirks above him. “Well. I’ll just have to remember that.”

“You’re going to use it against me.” Parad’s breath hitches just a touch when Kiriya slides a hand under his shirt, fingers hot as they splay across his stomach. “Lazer—”

“No. I don’t fucking think so. It’s  _ Kiriya. _ I’m fine with whatever you wanna use during the day but if I’m fucking you, you’re using my name.” Kiriya leans over him, tangles a hand in Parad’s hair and gives it a gentle tug. Not even enough to hurt. It still makes his stomach twist a little. “Say my name.  _ I  _ want the credit, not some stupid video game.”

Parad squirms a little beneath him and nearly  _ whines _ up at him. “Kiriya, then.”

“Much better.” Kiriya lets his hair go and then his hands are under the jacket, stripping it off and out from under Parad like it’s done something to offend his pride.

He does take his time, Parad notices. Once the jacket is off, he slows down. Inches the fabric up every so often, his eyes focused down on the skin he’s uncovering. Parad has no issues with his body; he just doesn’t think it’s particularly special. It’s fragile and soft unlike his natural Bugster form or his Perfect Knockout suit. But his skin is incredibly sensitive and goosebumps form when Kiriya skims callused fingers up his torso.

“You are… Incredibly pretty.” Kiriya says the words like they’re difficult for him to get out, and Parad hides a smile. He’s  _ soft _ but he never quite wants to show it. “Emu’s lucky.”

“He is,” Parad agrees, but he’s looking at Kiriya’s arms, the cords of tendons standing out in his forearms. And now he knows just how strong those arms really are.

“He’s got good taste.” Kiriya tugs his shirt up and over his head, and Parad lifts his arms to help him, feeling exposed without the fabric between them. Again, he’s used to a buffer, so this is new. Kiriya has touched him before, but it feels different to have his bare hands on Parad’s equally bare chest when Emu isn’t here with them.

Not bad. Just different. A good kind of different, all things considered.

Kiriya kisses him again but it’s a prelude this time, his lips trailing down from Parad’s mouth to lay soft pecks along his jaw. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, his breath coming a little sharper now. Kiriya is breathing hot and damp against his skin, a whisper of his tongue making Parad jump beneath him. It’s embarrassing that just this is enough to make him half-hard but his underwear is a little uncomfortable now and he wants it off.

“Kiriya,” he murmurs, and Kiriya hums softly against his throat, the little vibrations sending a pleased shiver down his spine. Everything feels so good. “Too many clothes.”

“I know, I know. We’re getting there.” Kiriya’s hand slips between his thighs and  _ squeezes _ just a little, and Parad is hard instantly. “Oh, I see. Someone’s getting excited.”

“You’re such a tease.” He squirms up against Kiriya’s hand and whines when Kiriya takes it away, taking him by the hip and pinning him down against the mattress instead.

When he looks at him, Kiriya’s eyes are so dark, almost black. “I know. Just trust me and let me take it slow with you. You’re gonna enjoy it so much more that way.”

There is a lot to sex. Parad thought it was kind of ridiculous when he first found out about it, really. Human bodies are malleable and stretchable but you still have to take so much care with them to make sure there is no accidental pain, and some people are not considerate enough to do any of the work necessary. Kiriya is not one of them. If anything, he’s overly considerate. He has to be. Parad might have made a tiny sound in his throat the first time he ever touched Kiriya’s cock and his fingers did not meet around its width.

So he takes his time, not only in preparation but getting Parad aroused enough that his body will want it as much as he already does. Relaxing him, pleasing him. He sucks a hickey into the side of Parad’s neck, drags his teeth over it and bites down just a little. Pays special attention to his nipples because Pard can’t help but wriggle around, biting down on his lip to keep as quiet as he can because he doesn’t want to give Kiriya the satisfaction of seeing how easy it is to wind him up, how easy it is to take him apart.

“Pretty boy,” Kiriya murmurs, and Parad squeezes his eyes shut because it isn’t  _ fair _ to hear him talk like that. “I knew you had a praise kink. I should have known from the start.”

“I hate you,” Parad says, and Kiriya smothers a laugh against his stomach.

He sits up when he reaches Parad’s waistband, tugging it down just past his hips. “You’ve seen me rim Emu. You wanna get on your hands and knees for me now?”

Parad looks down the length of his own body at Kiriya, whose smirk is dangerous. “Really?”

“Really. You’ve got a nice ass. I don’t mind it.” Kiriya pats him on the hip. “Roll over. I wouldn’t be offering if it didn’t turn me on to do it.”

How Emu puts up with him like this  _ all the time, _ Parad has no idea. It’s too much.

He’s still on his hands and knees in seconds, fingers twisting in the comforter beneath him while Kiriya takes his sweet time pulling Parad’s pants down, fingers hooked under the waistband of his underwear to take them, too. Two birds, one stone. He leaves the fabric gathered just at the top of Parad’s thighs, though, and his cock is still covered, and a disbelieving little noise of frustration rolls through him.  _ You bastard. _

“Don’t get bratty on me.” Kiriya’s hand smoothes over his ass and Parad bites back a noise at that. “That’s what I thought. Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re talking an awfully long time to get to the point,” Parad mutters.

He yelps when Kiriya pinches his ass. “What did I just say? Don’t get bratty. You’ll get what you want when I give it to you. I’m the one with the experience here.”

When Kiriya breathes hot over the crack of Parad’s ass, he thinks he’s getting what he wanted and bites back a frustrated little noise when Kiriya gives him nothing. He lays a kiss over one of Parad’s cheeks instead, squeezing the other in one hand while he moves around behind him. Adjusting his position, or just making Parad’s nerves amp up, he has no idea and doesn’t care which is which. When Kiriya  _ finally _ slides a finger between his cheeks, though, he forces his entire body to relax, taking slow and deep breaths. No reason to get worked up yet when Kiriya hasn’t even done anything.

“You really do have a nice ass. It might be nice than Emu’s, but don’t tell him I said that.” Kiriya grips Parad’s cheeks and spreads them, and Parad swallows a noise at the ghost of air in such a sensitive place. “I like having a lot to grab onto. What can I say?”

“You have  _ such _ a way with words,” Parad grits out, yelping when Kiriya  _ licks. _

He drags his tongue all the way up and laughs when Parad whines. “That’s what I thought. Just shut up and let me eat you out. You’re making this harder than it has to be.”

The lewdness of the words has Parad dropping his head onto his arms, taking slow and deep breaths while Kiriya licks over and around his hole. It’s wet and slick and Parad tries hard not to whine and squirm, tries to hold still and take deep breaths to pace himself. He lets a little helpless noise leave his mouth when Kiriya pushes just the tip of his tongue past his rim, teasing the muscle open until Parad relaxes his body and lets him in.

Kiriya does this for Emu and often and Parad has watched but never felt it, and now he’s regretting he never just asked. Kiriya’s tongue is flexible and hot inside of him, stretching him open slow and easy, brushing against his inner walls and drawing a soft moan from his lips. It feels good, feels  _ better _ when Kiriya strokes a thumb through the spit on his perineum and rubs that one spot. It makes his thighs shake just a touch, still trapped by his pants, and that’s before Kiriya curls his tongue just so.

It’s good,  _ too _ good. The pressure and the slickness has him choking off moans against his own forearm, swallowing down gasps and feverish pleas for Kiriya  _ not to stop. _ The stupid, pitiful little mewl that  _ does _ leave his mouth when Kiriya stops disappoints him.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Kiriya smoothes a hand up and down his spine, and Parad arches up into it like a cat. “Stay like this. It’ll make this easier.”

He leaves Parad on the bed and Parad lifts his head to watch Kiriya fish lube and a condom out of the nightstand drawer. In one smooth motion, he tugs his shirt off, dropping the obscenely bright florals on the floor and Parad almost swallows his tongue at the sight of him, the chiseled definition of his abs and the hard lines of his pectorals. Looking at Kiriya shirtless never gets old, and he’s done it at least a hundred times.

_ The first time we ever had sex, I literally choked on my own spit, _ Emu told him once when Parad, curious, asked what their first time was like.  _ Have you seen his abs? _

“You good?” Kiriya stands beside the bed, an eyebrow raised, lube and condom in hand.

“I’m good.” Parad flashes him a thumbs up and Kiriya smirks, nice and easy.

He rounds the bed out of sight, and Parad looks down at the mattress once more when Kiriya speaks again. “You’ve done this with Emu. You really that nervous to be with me?”

Doing this with Emu was  _ easy; _ they slotted together so naturally they hardly needed to think about it. When it comes to Kiriya, Parad thinks a lot. His mind is usually wrapped up in games or Emu or what it means to be a hero and to make up for all of the harm he caused, all of the people he hurt. Emu was so easy he never had to think about emotions that hard; they were a part of what he and Emu had. Kiriya fit into absolutely none of that.

He slotted himself into Parad’s life like a game cartridge fitting into a console it was never intended to work with. It makes no sense whatsoever that his heart should soften for a human, much less the only other human that Emu cares so much about. None of this makes sense to him, and then Kiriya smoothes lube-slick fingers up his crack and he stops thinking.

“Not that I don’t think it’s cute,” Kiriya muses, “but you’re overthinking this.”

He is, so he stops. He closes his eyes and tentatively lowers his shoulders down onto the bed, not wanting to strain his muscles in an attempt to hold himself up. It puts his ass in the air but Parad has never been shy of his human body, not really. The first time Kiriya saw him naked, he whistled, and Emu had been on him as soon as he had his shirt off the first time. The body does its job, and Parad is happy enough to share it.

Kiriya takes his time, smearing lube over his hole before dipping just a single finger inside, and it’s more than his tongue was, and firmer. Parad takes slow breaths and wills his body to relax, and it does because he controls all of it himself. Kiriya’s low hum of approval has him reaching between his own legs, desperate to free his cock from its trap.

A hand catches him around the wrist and squeezes. “If you do that, I’m gonna assume you don’t need my help to finish. Put that back up by your head where it belongs or I’ll tie your hands together. Didn’t I just tell you to let me make it good for you, brat?”

Parad sneers at him— _ fucker _ — but does as he is told for a change, shoving his hand under the pillow to keep it from wandering. It’s hard not to think about it, though. There’s pre-come leaking from the head of his cock, leaving a wet spot in his underwear and making the fabric stick to him. It’s not uncomfortable enough to argue the point, but it is unpleasant.

“Good boy.” Kiriya crooks his finger down and Parad has a groan punched out of his thraot.

His body mimics human anatomy simply because it always has and always will as long as he wills it to, and that means  _ all _ parts of human anatomy. Taiga, on a whim, wanted to give him an X-ray to see if he had bones and was fascinated to see everything in its proper place. It has its perks. It also means he has a prostate, and Kiriya massages it in slow, even circles.

“See, that’s not so bad.” Kiriya’s voice is different now, heavy and hot like velvet, like whatever he’s seeing is enough to have him as bothered as Parad is right now.

The thought is not a bad one, not by any means. Parad wiggles his ass and Kiriya hisses.

His imagination plays tricks on him, giving him the mental image of Kiriya adjusting his dick beneath his jeans while he works the finger in and out. Parad is impatient but he knows why Kiriya has to be careful and it makes him shiver, the thought of trying to stretch around that enough of a challenge that he  _ wants _ it. He wants the stretch, the burn, the pressure.

Kiriya shifts behind him and Parad is about to look back to see why when he feels the wet brush of his tongue once more, finger prying him open just a bit so Kiriya can slide his tongue in there alongside it. It’s starkly different this time and Parad chokes and rolls his hips back, a clear enough sign to keep going, that he likes it and wants it. And Kiriya, this time, just gives without tutting at him to hold still and let him do the work. His finger presses down and curls to keep him open and his tongue flicks wicked and hot against Parad’s hole, teasing the muscle and sliding inside. It’s so good, better still when Kiriya eases another finger inside, and the stretch is perfect.

“I’m kinda getting into how fucking responsive you are. Emu doesn’t wriggle around as much as you do.” Kiriya breathes the words right up against his skin and Parad quivers at the odd puffs of air, jolts when a wandering hand covers his cock through the layers of clothing and gives it another squeeze. “You hold on for me just a little bit longer now and I’ll give you what you want. But I need to make sure I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“I know.” Parad bites down on his own forearm to swallow back a frustrated growl. He has to wait. He has to be patient, and he damn sure knows why. “Just take your time.”

“Pretty boy.” Kiriya  _ purrs _ the words and Parad responds with a half-swallowed moan in answer, unable to help the way his hips roll down, pressing his cock against Kiriya’s hand again. “I’m gonna make it all worth your while, I promise.”

He switches to kissing the small of Parad’s back when he has three fingers inside of him, twisting them just a little, fucking him open until he’s trembling from how good it feels. His thumb takes up a slow, leisurely pace along Parad’s perineum, hitting his prostate from two different angles and making it impossible for him to think. All he wants to do is rock back on the fingers inside of him and let Kiriya give him everything he wants to when he wants to, even as the heat burns beneath his skin and the impatience tugs at his gut.

He wants Kiriya’s cock, but if Kiriya is going to make him fucking  _ wait _ for it, he might as well enjoy himself. And at least he doesn’t take back the hand on Parad’s cock. It’s admittedly teasing him more than it is satisfying him, the pressure there barely enough for him to rut down against to get any sense of relief, but it’s something. And it’s a nice contrast to Kiriya’s mouth, leaving wet and worshipping kisses along his back.

When Kiriya pulls away from him entirely, though, Parad is already whining to get him back when Kiriya’s hands are there on his thighs, yanking his pants and underwear down the rest of the way. The air is cruelly cool on his hard cock and he hisses softly but the relief is more important, and then Kiriya flips him onto his back like he weighs  _ nothing. _

He’s naked. He must have taken off his clothes when Parad couldn’t see him, but Kiriya is very much naked kneeling between his thighs, smoothing the condom over the length of his cock. It’s more than impressive in size and Parad is reaching for it without thinking.

“If you are not easy with just grabbing me like that I’m gonna come in your hand,” Kiriya tells him, and Parad smirks up at him, curling his fingers around him. Even through the latex, he can feel the vein running up the underside of his cock and how hot he is.

“Then I guess I have to be careful if I still want you to fuck me,” he teases.

Kiriya wheezes faintly, and it’s nice to see him losing his cool. It’s nice to see him coming apart at the seams a little. “Yeah. My refractory period isn’t instantaneous like yours.”

Parad runs his tongue over his teeth and nods. “Too bad. We could go all night then.”

Kiriya’s hand clamps down on his wrist then and squeezes in warning, and he laughs a little as he falls back on the bed though he’s more breathless than he wants to think about. Kiriya doesn’t let go of his hand, though. Instead, he laces their fingers together as he leans down to give Parad a kiss, and Parad lifts his head eagerly to meet him halfway. He’d thought kissing messy and stupid the first time Emu did it, but now he likes it.

“I want you to lie back and let me take this nice and slow,” Kiriya says, speaking the words against his lips; Parad can taste the shape and texture of them on the tip of his tongue. “You’re gonna enjoy it so much but you gotta let me take it slow.”

“I don’t have a problem with that. I know it’ll be worth it.” And Parad lies back on the mattress, tucking an arm beneath his head while Kiriya keeps a hold of the other hand.

He uses at least half of the bottle of lube on his cock, smearing the wet sticky substance over himself until the latex gleams and there are slick sounds echoing in the air. Parad watches him, entranced, taking slow breaths to keep himself calm even when Kiriya shifts closer to him. The lube is a little suddenly cold against his hole when Kiriya presses the head of his cock there, but he shakes the little jolt off and nods up at him. He’s fine.

When Kiriya rolls his hips to sink just the tip inside, Parad’s breath catches in his throat and stucks there. There’s heavy pressure for a moment before Kiriya’s inside of him, the stretch slow and inexorable, and the weight of him inside is a lot. It’s noticeable, and there’s friction even with how much careful attention to detail Kiriya paid when he was preparing him. That’s just how big he is and how much work goes into taking him.

“Fuck.” Kiriya squeezes his hand and sucks in a breath, and it’s a harsh sound. He gives his hips another roll and closes his eyes, and Parad makes a small, curious sound up at him. He’s also more than a little thrilled to see Kiriya losing control  _ because _ of him. “You’re still so fucking tight. Stay relaxed for me or you might really get hurt.”

Parad knows better than to talk back to him now, shutting himself up while he felt Kiriya move inside of him. Slow rolls of his hips, a back-and-forth rhythm that dragged along his inner walls and over his prostate, sending delicious shivers of want up and down his spine. He wants Kiriya to stay right where he is and locks his legs around his hips meaningfully.

Kiriya smirks down at him, stroking a hand along his bare thigh, squeezing at the soft flesh there because Parad is nowhere as tightly-packed together as Kiriya is and Kiriya has always been known for wanting to cop a good feel. “You good?”

“So good.” Parad reaches out to touch him, skimming his fingers down Kiriya’s chest to his abs, tracing the deep divots between each roll of muscle. He wants to do more, to touch, to lick, to  _ bite _ but he isn’t in a position to do any of that. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

He doesn’t think Kiriya has any intention of stopping, not for anything. Not now.

Once Kiriya works out a steady rhythm and seems sure that Parad can take it, he moves harder. Not faster, not yet, but harder. When he thrusts back in, he grabs at Parad’s hip and pulls him closer, and it jars his entire body. It makes his breathing stop. It jolts him. And he loves it. And he moans in encouragement when Kiriya does it again, like jabbing a fireplace poker into the flames to stir them higher and higher until he’s burning.

“Fuck, Parad.” It’s the first time Kiriya’s said his name, and it sounds so good coming from him like that. “You feel so good. No wonder Emu always wants in the middle. Selfish ass.”

Parad laughs, unable to help himself, and wraps his legs tighter around Kiriya’s waist, rocking up into the next thrust to meet it, choking on a gasp. “Best of both worlds for him.”

“I’m going to tie him to a chair and make him watch me fuck you.” And now Kiriya moves faster, and he’s used so much lube that it sounds wet and filthy coupled with the thud of his hips meeting Parad’s. Sweat beads on his forehead; one drop rolls down his nose.

That has a lot of perks to it. Parad resolves to remind him to do that.

Kiriya’s stamina and endurance are impressive. Once he finds a rhythm he likes, he sticks to it like a machine, the hand on Parad’s hip holding him just where he is to keep the angle perfect. It’s a great angle, rolling his cock over Parad’s prostate and drawing little moans and mewls from his lips while he arches his own hips up in answer. There’s pre-come smeared across his stomach now but neither of them are touching his cock just yet; they want it to last, and Parad is enjoying every second of it now.

When Kiriya lets go of his hand to grab his cock, Parad’s hips buck harder. “I wanna hear my name again. If this is the only place you’re gonna use it, then use it.”

“Kiriya,  _ please. _ ” Parad arches up into the curl of his fist, groaning when Kiriya swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing wetness down his shaft. “Kiriya, please  _ please _ —”

Kiriya laughs. “That’s such a pretty sound. Come for me any time, Parad.”

It doesn’t take much with Kiriya fucking into him in that slick and dirty grind and the hand on his cock matching that rhythm so perfectly. Parad yells out Kiriya’s name when he comes, burning hot all the way through to his core, clawing at the sheets underneath him as every thrust is so much, too much. The second Kiriya comes with a long, loud groan over him, Parad pixelates away from around him, desperate to stop the sudden overstimulation.

He ends up on Emu’s computer chair across the room with Kiriya’s head whipping around to see where he’s gone, an amused and tired smile playing across his lips.

“That’s still the cutest shit you do. Give me a second.” Kiriya takes a few breaths, peels the condom off, ties it, and throws it in the trash can. “Get back over here, idiot.”

“Can’t feel my legs,” Parad mumbles, which is true. He’s still running with aftershocks and Kiriya’s smile is fond before he slides off of the bed and comes to collect him.

Instead of taking him back to the bed, which he would  _ prefer, _ Kiriya takes him to the bathroom instead and deposits him on the sink counter while he turns to start the shower. And Parad is vividly reminded of the night he first woke Kiriya up with a nightmare, of Kiriya starting the shower for him, too, and of his phone call with Emu. It’s a lot to think about just out of nowhere, and he worries his lower lip between his teeth.

And then he stops that, because he also remembers Kiriya telling him  _ we want you here. _

_We._ Not _Emu._ Not _he._ _We._ Both of them. And it makes his insides feel funny.

“Water’s hot. Think you can get in?” Kiriya looks at him, eyebrow raised, and Parad nods and slides off of the sink.

The shower is just big enough to fit both of them, and Parad kisses him under the spray of hot water. He doesn’t say  _ I love you _ yet but he mouths the words in kisses.

And he thinks Kiriya just might understand.

**Author's Note:**

> the game is forever.


End file.
